Back in Time...
by Lady Nilamarthiel
Summary: Once again, the members of the Entrprise NCC-1701-E are forced to go back in time, and 4 curious pre- teenage girls out on a school shopping spree are suspicious about the senior staff.~* Please Read and Review!*~


Back In Time- by Lady Nilamarthiel and co-author Shaynaynay the Loon.  
  
Summary ~ Once again, the members of the Enterprise NCC-1701-E are forced to go back in time, and four curious pre-teenage girls on a school shopping spree are suspicious about the senior staff.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own Erin. Shaynaynay owns Shayna, Lil Hottie owns Liza, and Allyson owns herself. Neither Shaynaynay nor I own any Star Trek characters.::SOB!::  
  
August 17,2002 in The Cherryland Mall in Traverse City-  
  
"Ooh, look, Shayna! I absolutely *love* this Liz Claiborne hat!" gushed Erin, holding up a floppy black velvet and silk newsboy hat. Her friend, Shayna, shrieked in delight. "EEEEE! I absolutely ADORE it! What do you think, Lizzy? Should Erin buy it?" Liza shook her head. "Erin, it's 45 bucks," She implied, "Do you really think you can afford that?" Erin posed with the hat on her head, saying in a sarcastic Valley Girl accent, "Uh, ya! I, like, totally have the mean green to, like, buy this. Chaw!" At this they all burst out laughing. A voice behind them said, "Back." Shayna looked over her shoulder and said, "Hi, Ally. What took you so long?" Allyson shrugged. "I just hat to use the can, dats all." Liza cocked an eyebrow at her. "I didn't think it was possible to be in the bathroom for, oh, 25 minutes?"  
  
"More like you were making out with C.J." Erin pointing at a redheaded boy across the isle, smirking. Allyson's normally pale face turned beet red. Erin's face fell, Liza gaped at Allyson, and Shayna coughed. "I was right?" exclaimed Erin. She smiled her infamous Out-of-it smile. "Wow. I'm never right!" Shayna tossed her long auburn hair. "Well, your right about that." Erin grinned wider. "Yay! Hey wait a minute." she reached over and yanked Shayna's hair. "That wasn't very nice!" Shayna rubbed her head. "Neither was that, you dorkus!" This went on for some time until Liza broke in. "Shut up. Something doesn't feel right." Allyson snorted. "That doesn't sound right, either." "Al, quit being a perv!" said Shayna. "Ya know, Liz might be right. I just feel weird." Said Erin, twisting her short, wavy brown hair through her fingers. Allyson scoffed. "You always are weird, Sparky." Liza glared at Allyson. "Don't call her Sparky. That's my dog's name, and Erin isn't a dog," then she smirked," Her name is Sparkplug." Erin lunged for Liza's throat. "You'll regret that, Lizard!"  
  
  
  
The 24th century on the Enterprise-E bridge-  
  
The Starfleet and the Romulans were at broken-treaty war. The Enterprise among other Federation Starships were firing proton torpedoes in every direction it possibly could at the huge fleet of Romulan Warbirds. "Sir," said Commander William T. Riker, "They're hailing us." The ship buckled under the stress of the enemies' fire upon her. "Onscreen." Said the weary voice of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. A female Romulan face and torso with a ship's controls sparking in the background appeared on the screen in front of the ship's bridge. "Folan." exclaimed Picard. Folan nodded slowly in acknowledgment. "Why are you at war with us? The Romulans and the Federation signed a treaty! There is no longer a war, and we thought you accepted that." The Romulan sneered. "I never accepted it. None of us did. And I got rewarded because we brought the Federation into our trap by getting the great captain of the Enterprise to confide in me." Folan swelled up with pride. "We always knew the Starfleet was weak." Lt. Commander Data yelled to Picard as two more torpedoes attacked the ship's hull, "Sir, our shields are down to 9%! With 45 people injured and 2 people reported dead on the ship and 3 more Federation battleships destroyed!" Picard stood up, tugged on the coat of his uniform and motioned to Lt. Worf to take the female Romulan off-screen. "There is only one more thing we can do," he said to the senior staff and the ensigns as another proton blast shook the ship and the lights flickered, "We must go back in time." 


End file.
